Unless otherwise specified, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A video-production system (VPS) can generate and/or output a video program (e.g., a news program) in the form of video content. The VPS can include various components to facilitate this. For example, the VPS can include a scheduling system, which can create and/or edit a program schedule, perhaps based on input received from a user (e.g., a producer or technical director) via a user interface. Further, the VPS can include a sequencing system, which can process records in the program schedule, and based on the processed records, control one or more components of the VPS to facilitate generating and/or outputting video content.